


Receptions and Confessions

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien misunderstanding, Drabble, F/M, Fake Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: It’s the classic misunderstanding that leads to an alien hosted wedding that leads to real confessions.





	Receptions and Confessions

PikeOne

“Captain, what is Disturbing you? Are they refusing to allow discussions to begin?” Number One asked these questions to the very exasperated looking Captain Pike, who’d just left a meeting with the Gorinian delegates looking very agitated.

“I don’t know how this happened,” Chris began, “but somehow they are convinced we’re bonded, or mated, or whatever their word is.”

“And how is that unsettling? Such a mistake has happened before,” One responded calmly.   
“I fail to see how that is unsettling unless they are like the people of Laurus who tried to demand a demonstration of marital relations. 

“Which we agreed to never speak of again,” Chris said with a shudder, face going red at the memory of that close shave, which they’d managed to get out of by demonstrating kissing instead. “No, it’s not like that. They just want to throw us a giant wedding celebration before starting negotiations. They really like to party, from what I’ve learned.”

“I don’t see the problem. It will be a good opportunity to learn about the culture and form friendships. Do you really find pretending to be my spouse so objectionable?”

“Noooooo……” Chris admitted slowly, “But’s that’s another conversation for another time. I was worried you would be uncomfortable with it. If so, I’ll tell them it’s off.”

“No need for that.” She assured him emphatically. “It does not make me uncomfortable. Even if it did, I would still go along with it to ensure the mission’s success.”

“You’re a very dedicated officer, One, and I appreciate said dedication.” Chris said, wondering what in the world he would ever do without her and hoping that day wouldn’t come for a long time. “Let’s see if you still feel that way during the three day feast.”

Chris’s fears turned out to be unfounded, as there was very little actual awkwardness in the fake wedding. The elaborate costumes they wore were actually pretty for once--too pretty in fact, as Chris found himself unable to take his eyes off of One in her deep green velvet gown with gold trim. (Not being human size, the aliens had allowed them to replicate culturally appropriate style dress that fit properly). 

There was a speech, a series of hand gestures, a single repeated phrase of “binding” then they sipped out of a cup of honey tasting liquid, which signaled the crowd to cheer loudly and begin the festivities. 

“Hmmm,” murmured One to Chris as they lounged on a special dais and snacked from the dish of food brought to them. “I rather like their wedding customs: simple preparations, lots of food, and the couple gets to rest as each guest comes to them. If I ever do marry, I would prefer it to be like this. The handsome “groom” only makes it better.”  
Chris flushed. The way he looked reclining in his golden tunic was very enticing and she could feel the tension (the good kind!) rising between them. Sooner or later, they would have to admit what they’d both known for a long time.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you,” he commented. “Green is a fabulous color on you.”

“So you find me attractive, Christopher?” she pressed, knowing full well the answer the way he was looking at her, but wanting him to say it out loud.

Chris hesitated, looked away for a moment, as if wrestling with some inner doubts, then turned back to One.

“Very much so. Everything about you. Laurus made me start realizing it, but it took awhile to get over my own stubbornness. I’m pretty far gone for you, Una.”

Briefly forgetting that they were in full view of a crowd of guests, One reached over and rested her hand on his face.

“As I am for you, Christopher,” she whispered. “We both have problems seeing what is right in front of us, it appears.”

“Not anymore,” he returned, and scooted forward to kiss her--for real this time. 

The cheers of the crew mingled with the excited hosts as they partied on.


End file.
